the unexpected pirate
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: One of Ryoko's partners comes to the Masaki house....What do you mean he's taking Sasami?
1. ch1 the black grappler

**The unexpected pirate**

Sum: Ryoko had a partner in her space pirate days and he's back and…what do you mean he took Sasami?

I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Outlaw star

Chapter one

The black grappler

---Deeps space just out side the solar system---

The camera fades in from black and focuses in on a black ship with a gold dragon on the nose of the ship. The ship looks like it was built like it was made for speed and maneuverability over power, as it only had a few guns on it, but looks can and will be deceiving. This ship was the _Moonlight Dragon_; a pirate vessel that has been known to cut down a Juraian war ship by itself. In the drivers seat was a man about six foot with red hair in a low braid down to his mid back. He had electric shock green eyes and had three claw like scars going over the right eye. He was wearing combat boots with a knife in both of then with black cargo pants over them; he also had on a black muscle shirt with a sleeveless blood red coat and fingerless gloves with black gems on the back of them. This man was one of two partners of Ryoko the space pirate, Captain Jules Nodachi, a feared pirate and mercenary and known for being the only pirate that followed Bushido. "So, do you think the lead was good, Jules?" asked a young man that was sitting in front of Jules. He was about 4 foot 5 with midnight black hair and arctic ice blue eyes. He was wearing work boots with normal jeans and a baggy shirt, he had a leather coat over his clothes and a tool bag on the back of his belt and a small folding fan on his belt and a mini computer in his hand typing very fast. This boy was Ryoko's other partner in crime, James Tessen, but Jules and Ryoko called him Jim. "Well, to many people say she's on this planet, Earth, so, yes, I think the lead was good, Jimmy-boy." said Jules as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't mean to be a bother, but where are we going?" asked a gentlemen like voice that contained a cynical edge to it. "I told you, Phineas, we're going to Earth, the third planet in this solar system, to find Ryoko." Replied Jules as he looked at a large console above the seats that looked like a face. This was Phineas the ships A.I system and navigator, but it you asked Jules, he'd say Phineas was a pain that he couldn't shoot, like Ryoko. "Jules, estimated arrival time is 13 hours." said Phineas as he charted a course to the Masaki house, as it had a landing beacon outside of it. "Well, wake me up in 13 hours." said Jules as he laid back to gets some Z's.

---Masaki House 13 hours later.---

Everyone in the Masaki house with the exemption of Sasami, were doing other things and were away at the time. Ryoko and Ayeka were watching Tenchi and his grandfather spar, Washu was in her lab, Kiyone and Mihoshi were patrolling the solar system and Mr. Masaki was at work so only Sasami heard the incoming grappler ship as it set down gently and away from Mihoshi's landing spot. As the door on the grappler ship, opened Ryo-oh-ki ran out to greet her old friends, Jules and Jim, with Sasami close behind. When the two came out, Ryo-oh-ki jumped up onto Jim, surprising him and he fell over. At this Ryo-oh-ki was mewing happily that her two old friends were back. "Ok, Ryo-oh-ki , Ok, I'm glad to see you too." said James as he picked up Ryo-oh-ki and stood up and putting her in his jacket like he used to. "Umm, excuse me…but who are you?" asked Sasami as she finally got up to the two. "I'm Jules Nodachi and this is James Tessen, we're looking for Ryoko, and seeing as Ryo-oh-ki is here, then that means Ryoko is too." said Jules as he looked about. "She's not here right now." replied Sasami as she looked at the ships nose art. "Then, do you mind if we wait for her inside?" asked James as he looked at Sasami. "Not at all." replied Sasami as she led them into the house.

Cliffhanger… bum bum bum bummmm and the moral of today's story is don't drink and drive…drink before you drive.

Good bye for now Tenkai of chaos.


	2. Ch2 the suprise that they bring

**The unexpected pirate**

Sum: Ryoko had a partner in her space pirate days and he's back and…what do you mean he took Sasami?

I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Outlaw star

Chapter two 

The surprise they bring

---The Masaki house 10 minutes later---

The camera fades in from black and focuses on the four sitting at the table in

the middle of the Masaki household. "So, how do you know Ryoko?" asked Sasami as she poured some tea for them. "We used to be partners, but she went her way and we went ours, we came to see an old friend." replied Jules as he took a sip of tea. "I see, so what did you do with her?" asked Sasami with true interest. "We stole a lot of things, and money, lots and lots of money, but considering we used a grappler ship, it was easy. We also did a lot of mercenary jobs as well as bounty hunting." said James as he petted Ryo-oh-ki, revealing arm bracers with white gems on them. "So, what's it like to be free like that?" asked Sasami, getting an odd look from the both of them, one that seemed like joy with wonder. "It's just that, Sasami, freedom in its truest from." replied Jules as he looked at Sasami with a little thought in his head. 'This girl, would make a great pirate.' thought Jules as he came back to the real world to hear Ryoko's teleporting sound. He drews one of his knive's and puts it at Ryoko's neck. "Hello, Ryoko, you should know better then to teleport next to me." said Jules, as he put his knife away.

"What are you doing here, Jules?" asked Ryoko, sounding very angry. "What, old friends can't see each other from time to time?" asked Jules, with a face of a total angel. "Not when it concerns you, Jules, you only visit friends to get their help in things, or get something from them." said Ryoko watching Jules and James sweat drop. "Ok, you're right, I need your help, Ryoko, I'm going after _IT_." said Jules, looking really serious. "_It_? You know were _It_ is?" asked Ryoko in a hushed tone. "James-san… what is _It_?" asked Sasami in the background as she and James played with Ryo-oh-ki. "I don't know, but, Jules and Ryoko, would stay up late some nights and talk about it, they never said _It's_ name, and please call me Jim." replied James as they continued to play with Ryo-oh-ki when they heard other voices coming from outside.

"Whose ship is that?" asked Ayeka as she walked in and saw the odd scene. Jules and Ryoko, huddled close together and talking in hushed voices and Sasami and James playing with Ryo-oh-ki. Now, to the normal person, this would be normal and they wouldn't pay it any mind, but this is the Masaki house and the fact that there's a large space ship in the lake and Ryoko is a space pirate and talking to someone that looks like a pirate, well, the results werw load.

"Ryoko! Who are this people?" shrieked Ayeka as Tenchi and his grandfather ran in to see what was going on, but the load shriek brought out Washu the recluse scientist. "What's going on?" asked Washu, as she came out with a large plasma blaster, Jim, however recognized her in an instant and was by her side just as fast. "Excuse me, but are you Washu Hakubi?" asked James with stars in his eyes. "Umm….Yes, I am, and you are?" asked Washu as she lowed her blaster. "I'm James Tessen, I'm a big fan of your work, Little Washu. I especially liked your report on generator matrixes and proton exhilaration conversion into weapon energy." said James in full 'I'm talking to my idol and if you interrupt, I'll kill you mode. "Jim, why don't you just ask her to adopt you. I mean, the academy kicked you out because they didn't want another Washu." said Jules as he looked at Jim. "Shut up, Jules!" yelled James as pulled a combat knife from his tool belt and threw it at Jules. "Wait, what time is it?" asked Washu as she looked around. James pulled out a gold pocket watch and opened it and replied. "3:00 p.m. why?" asked James as everyone but Jules and James went to the back of the room. Then they heard a sound like a shuttle coming down. True be told one was and it hit the lake sending water everywhere. "I'm all wet!" said a child like voice as the owner got out. "Oh no, my cartoons." said the blonde GP officer, Mihoshi as she ran in and sat in front of the T.V and put it to her channel.

"Mihoshi…that's the last time you drive on the way back." said her aquamarine haired partner, Kiyone, as she walked in but just sighed when she saw Mihoshi. "Let me guess, she does stupid things but you can't bring your self to be angry at her, right Kiy-chan?" said Jules as he snuck up behind her. "Right, Jules-honey." said Kiyone not all there at the moment as she leaned back into Jules without realizing he's not supposed to be there. "Wait…Jules?" asked Kiyone to her self as she looks up into his face. "Hi Kiy-chan." replied Jules as he smiled at her. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Kiyone as she jumped a good foot in the air and three away. "What are you doing here?" asked Kiyone as she pulled her blaster and took aim at Jules. "I'm here seeing Ryoko, didn't know you were here, now put the gun down." said Jules as he tried to calm Kiyone and talk her out of shooting him. 'You two know each other?" asked Ayeka and Ryoko at the same time. "We use to go out, but she became a GP officer and I became a pirate so we broke up." said Jules as he jumped behind Mihoshi. "Mihoshi, help me settle down your gun crazy partner." said Jules in fear of Kiyone and her blaster. "Dinners ready." said Sasami as she and James and Washu brought out plates of food. "Saved by dinner." said Jules as he takes a seat, but Kiyone sits right next to him. Then Tenchi sits with both Ryoko and Ayeka on both sides of him and next to them was Washu, James and Sasami with Ryo-oh-ki. Mihoshi and Grandfather at the heads of the table. "So, James was it? (getting a nod) You understood my reports?" asked Washu as she started up a conversation with Jim. "Please call me Jim, Little Washu, and yes, I understood them, I actually used them as my basis for the caster gun that Jules uses." said James as he pulled up a file on his mini computer that showed a strange looking gun. "You replicated the caster gun?" asked Washu in amazement at the boy's skill. "No, it is not as powerful, but the more you use them, the stronger they get." replied James as he looked down at his food and started to eat. "Well, I'm impressed, Jim, your skill is up in my league." said Washu cheering the boy up from what ever got him down. James smiled at the compliment from his idol and finished his meal just as everyone finished their's, then they all got up and when to bed, but Jules and James went out to their ship.

"So, will she help?" asked James when they got in the ship. "No, she's fallen too far in love with that, Tenchi person, to want to help." said Jules as they walked to the cockpit. "So, we're on our own this time?" asked James when they got in to the cockpit and in their seats. "Yeah, Jim, we're on our own." replied Jules as he turned on the engines and took off back into space. "Phineas, wake me up when we're out of the solar system." said Jules as he leaned back and fell asleep.

---13 hours later---

"Jules, we are out of the solar system, but we seem to be heavier." said Phineas as he woke Jules. "What do you mean, heavier?" asked Jules sitting up. "We have gained 103 pounds." said Phineas as he showed a black screen. "It's in the gun room, but the camera can't see anything." continued Phineas trying to get Jules to look into it. "Ok, I'll check it out." said Jules as he got up and pulled a katana from a sheath on the back of his chair.

---a few minutes later---

Jules finally got to the gun room. "Ok, anyone here?" asked Jules letting his eyes get used to the dark, getting no reply he hit the light switch on and bathed the room in light, showing that the 103 pounds was Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki huddled in a corner asleep. "Cute, but Ryoko will kill me when she finds me." said Jules as he picked up Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki without waking them, then putting them in the guest bed and tucked them in. "Well, I was right. She'll make one hell of a pirate, but considering she's Misaki's kid." said Jules as he closed the door and walked up to the cockpit. Phineas, set a course for Hidden Heaven." said Jules when he sat down. "Yes sir, but what about the girl?" asked Phineas as he set the course. "She wanted to join us, so she can stay a little while." replied Jules as the _Moonlight Dragon_ shot off into space.

Chapter's end: And the moral of today's story is….It's tourist season, so why can I shoot them?

Well, that's me, so Je ne, and have an odd time.


	3. Ch3: The Ryoohki Bar

**The unexpected pirate**

Sum: Ryoko had a partner in her space pirate days and he's back and…what do you mean he took Sasami?

I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Outlaw star

Chapter three: The Ryo-oh-ki bar 

---The Masaki house at breakfast---

"Hey, where is Sasami?" asked Ayeka, as she looked around the room. "Maybe she just didn't wake up, or she's playing with Ryo-oh-ki and just lost track of time." said Tenchi, as he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. "Yes, I suppose your right, Lord Tenchi." said Ayeka a little worried. "Come, on princess, its not like she'd go off and join a pirate crew. Even if she would make one hell of a pirate." said Ryoko, as she walked over to the table. "What do you mean, she'd make a good pirate?" asked Ayeka, as she sat down leaving a space between her and Ryoko for Tenchi. "Well, Jules pointed it out yesterday, and I'm inclined to agree." replied Ryoko, as she looked at Ayeka. "And why are you inclined to agree with that scum bag?" asked Ayeka, turning into fight mode. "That scum bag, as you put, it is the best pirate in existence and the reason I'm agreeing with him is because he's rarely wrong and he probably knows something we don't." said Ryoko, with a cold stare, shutting up Ayeka. "So, what is Jules like?" asked Tenchi, as he sat down to breakfast. "Like your ancient Samurai, but he can be arrogant, although he never let any one that worked with him get hurt or taken in. His ship isn't normal either, I mean, it's a grappler and those things are hard to control." said Ryoko, then she just started to wolf down her food. "I better get Sasami." said Ayeka, as she got up and went to Sasami's room. When Ayeka got there she found that most of Sasami's things were gone and there was a folded piece of paper in the middle of the floor, when Ayeka saw this she became fearful of what was on the paper. When she looked at the contents she became as white as a sheet and ran down stairs. "Sasami's gone!" yelled Ayeka, as she came down the stairs. "She left with those pirates." said Ayeka, when she was with the others. "Ryoko, where would they go?" asked Kiyone, going into full cop mode. "If I was Jules, and I just got turned down for help I'd go to…Hidden Heaven." said Ryoko getting up from her seat. "Hidden Heaven?" asked Ayeka as looked at Ryoko and Kiyone. "Hidden Heaven is an outlaws base of operation but pirates go there too. GP and Jurai have no power there. It's really just a hollowed out moon with a structure inside of it." said Ryoko, as she started towards Washu's lab hoping she could help. "Come on, Mihoshi, we need to put out an A.P.B on the _Moonlight Dragon_." said Kiyone, as she ran to her GP cruiser with Mihoshi. "I hope Sasami is ok." said Mihoshi, as she followed Kiyone to their ship, and they took off.

---Some 20 thousand light years away/ Enigma sector---

"Wake up, Sasami." said James, as he shook Sasami awake. "Umm…Hi, Jim." said Sasami when she remembered what she did. "Hi, Sasami, now, come on, breakfast is ready." said James, as he got up and led Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki to the kitchen. "So, Sasami, you wanted to be a pirate?" asked Jules, when Sasami came into the room and sat down. "Yes, I did." replied Sasami, as she looked around to see that the kitchen and the dinning room were one and the same. "Well, considering your mother was one of the best pirate's around, it's not that hard to see at least one of her kids being a pirate." said Jules, as he sipped some coffee. "My mother, a pirate?" asked Sasami, stunned as this fact came to light. "Yes, she was my captain when I just starting out. Well, shortly after I joined her crew on the _Dark Angel_, we were arrested and taken to your father the emperor. Your mother, being the woman she is, said she'd marry him if he'd let the crew go and pardon us, he did and you and Ayeka came after that." replied Jules, as he started in his the meal. 'My mother, was Jules captain?' thought Sasami, as she dug in to her breakfast. "Sasami, just so you know we are going to a place called Hidden Heaven. When we get there, you and Jim are going shopping for gear, I'll give you your mother's weapons, so, you don't need to get any. After you two are done, we'll meet at the Ryo-oh-ki Bar, on the north side of town. Jim knows how to get there, so stick close to him." said Jules as he put the dirty dishes in the sink. "Ok, and thank you for what you're doing, Captain." said Sasami, as she got up and went to explore the ship.

---5 hours later/ Enigma sector/ Hidden Heaven---

"Sir, we're being hailed by the control tower." said Phineas, as they got closer to the moon that was Hidden Heaven. "Tell them we'd like to dock." said Jules, at the helm and slowing down the _Moonlight Dragon _so they didn't collide with anyone or thing. "We have authorization to dock, now displaying useable docks." said Phineas as ten dock numbers came up. "Use dock eight, Phineas. So, you two know the plan?" asked Jules, as the ship put itself into dock eight and they all got up. "Yes, Jules. We go get Sasami some pirate gear and then meet you at the Ryo-oh-ki Bar." said James, as they got to the door and went out onto the dock where they were met by a round ball with arm, legs and eyes.

"Well, well, well, Jules Nodachi and James Tessen. It good to see you two outlaws again." said the ball. "Hey, Jingo, it's good to see you again." said Jules, as he shook Jingo's hand. "Yes, I bet it is. Hey, who's the new girl?" asked Jingo when he saw Sasami. "This is Sasami Jurai, the daughter of Lightning Fist Masaki." said Jules putting his hands on Sasami's shoulders and standing behind her. "L…Lightning Fist Masaki's kid, why is she with you?" asked Jingo, in a fearful voice, and looking around like he was expecting to see Sasami's mother in the dock. "She not here, Jingo, but tell me, are there any good outlaws in town?" asked Jules, as he sweat dropped at Jingo's behavior. "Hot Ice Hilda is and so is Jack Leviathan, but why do you want outlaws instead of pirates?" asked Jingo, sounding relived that Masaki wasn't there. "Jim, what's the difference between an outlaw and a pirate?" asked Sasami, not knowing this world. "Sounds like Miss Sasami doesn't get it. Now, listen closely, there are three powers in space, the space forces that consist of the GP and military forces. Then, there are the pirates, that take from everyone, and last, there are the outlaws, and what motivates them varies from person to person, get it now?" asked Jingo, as he explained the power of space to Sasami. "Hey, Jingo, do you know any good shops that sell good gear?" asked Jim, as he took out his mini computer. "The Jokai and the Ragnorock are pretty good for gear." said Jingo, as he handed a clipboard to Jules. "Ok, thank you, Jingo." said Jules, as he signed the clipboard and the group left.

---Jurai castle same time---

"What do you mean pirates kidnapped my baby!?" yelled Masaki, when the messenger told the family of what happened. "Who's the captain of that ship?" asked Masaki, as her right fist started to charge with lightning, but because of the robe you couldn't see it. "It Captain is, Jules Nodachi and it's only other crew member is a James Tessen." said the nameless messenger, as he prepared to be hit into orbit. "So, Jules and James. Get my ship ready for travel." said Masaki, as she went to her room to pack.

---Hidden Heaven 2 hours later/ the Ryo-oh-ki Bar---

"So you two finished?" asked Jules, as he saw James and Sasami sit down next to him. "Yes." replied Sasami, making Jules turn his head to look at her. Now, instead of the kimono she used to wear, she now wearing combat boots with baggy black jeans with a red shirt with a skull and cross bone on it and a tan coat over it and a bandana covering her head.

"So, this is Masaki's brat?" asked a cold female voice. She was wearing a purple body suit with knee high boots and had an eye patch over the left eyes and she had a bandana holding back her midnight black hair, it was Hot Ice Hilda, the Captain of the outlaw ship _Horus_. "Yes, Hilda, this is Sasami, the new pirate for my crew." replied Jules, as he took a sip of amber liquid. "I see, so what's this big score you're trying to talk me into?" asked Hilda, as she looked intently at Jules. "Have you ever heard of the _Black Thunder_?" asked Jules, as he got a serious look on his face. "That old legend?" asked Hilda, in an 'are you joking tone?'. "'That old legend' as you put it, is very real, I've found it." replied Jules, as he looked Hilda in the eye. "I'll tell you my decision tomorrow." said Hilda, as she got up and left. "Well, that's that. What do you say we go to the hotel and get some sleep." said Jules, so they got up and left the Ryo-oh-ki Bar and went to the hotel across the street and very soon after fell asleep to await Hilda's answer the next day.

Chapter end: and the moral of today's story is…order is for the stupid…chaos is where true geniuses live. Well, Je ne!

Tenkai of Chaos.


	4. Ch4 Heaven's Lightning Sasami

**The unexpected pirate**

Sum: Ryoko had a partner in her space pirate days and he's back and…what do you mean he took Sasami?

I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Outlaw star

Chapter four: Heaven's Lightning Sasami! 

---The next day/ Ryo-oh-ki Bar---

The camera fades in from black and focuses in on our three favorite pirates and Hilda. "So, what is in this _Black Thunder_?" asked Hilda, as she looked at the three. "There's about three million each, or if your lucky, more." replied Jules, as he looked around. "Ok, I'm in, but I have to know one thing." said Hilda, as she leaned back in her chair. "What is it, Hilda?" asked Jules. "What kind of trouble are we in for?" asked Hilda, as she looked Jules dead in the eye. "Lightning Fist Masaki and the GP, not a problem at all, but we may have to deal with the Catarl'Catarl." said Jules, in a laid back kind of voice. "The Catarl'Catarl? What did you do to them?" asked Hilda, in a worried voice. "Hey don't worry, I got it all taken care of." said Jules as he got up and started to leave the bar. "Wait up, Jules!" yelled James, as he and Sasami chased after him. "Ha! Only you Jules Nodachi would be carefree about fighting the Catarl'Catarl." said Hilda, as she started after the odd ball crew.

---The _Dark Angel_---

"Lady Masaki, we just got a confirmed report, the lady Sasami, is with the pirate, Jules, and perfectly unharmed." said a nameless foot soldier, as he reported to Masaki. "Thank you. for informing me." replied Masaki, as she thought of Jules. 'Why did you have to take my daughter, Jules, why?' thought Masaki, to her self as Funaho came up behind her. "Everything will be alright, Masaki, you'll see, but if he so much as hurts one hair on her head." said Funaho, trying to cheer Masaki up. "I'm not worried, I know Jules won't let any harm come to Sasami, but he won't treat her like glass either." said Masaki, as she thought more on the subject that was Jules. 'Is it possibly that you found the _Black Thunder_?' thought Masaki, in horror. "What's the matter, Masaki?" asked Funaho, when she saw the look on Masaki's face. "Nothing, but I want this ship moving faster! I want Sasami on my arms." said Masaki, as she looked out into the endless void that was space.

---The _Moonlight Dragon_/ Jinjo sector/ planet Senjon ---

"Hey, what are we doing here?" asked Hilda over the COM-link. "We got to teach Sasami how to use her lightning powers." replied Jules, as he set the _Moonlight Dragon_ down on the Planets surface. "So, how are we going to do that?" asked James, when he heard the plan. "We just need to get her to focus her power into special gloves until she can do it without the gloves, but to tell the truth we're just here to get the gloves." replied Jules, as he opened the door and walked out. This is where Sasami's thoughts were on the problem at hand. 'I hope mommy doesn't get too angry with me.' (On the _Dark angel_ Masaki sneezes.) "So, where are this special glove of lightning?" asked Hilda, when she caught up with the odd three. "There at the temple." said Jules, as he pointed to a temple off in the distance.

---Washu's lab---

"Ok, the ship is ready, so, lets go." said Washu, as her and the Tenchi gang, minus Kiyone and Mihoshi got onto the new ship. "Lady Washu, are you sure this ship will help us find Sasami?" asked Ayeka, as she sat down in one of the seats in the front. "Yes, Lady Ayeka, and what did you call me?" asked Washu, as she snapped her fingers turning Ayeka into a duck. "Little Washu, turn her back." said Tenchi, from a seat beside Washu. "Oh, ok." replied Washu, as she turned Ayeka back. "Well, lets launch!" said Ryoko, as she put her belt on. "Ok!" yelled Washu, as she hit a big button and launched the ship into space.

---Planet Senjon---

"I can't believe that the temple is six miles high." said James, as they reached the top. "Yeah, but it was worth it. There are the gloves." said Jules, as he pointed at them and pushed Sasami forward. The gloves were made of leather and were fingerless with copper wire and a metal plate on the back with the symbol for lightning on it. As Sasami walked up to the gloves, the room started to glow with a blue light and when she took the gloves, the walls shot out lightning that hit Sasami but didn't hurt her. "Sasami, put the gloves on, they are sentient and will protect you from an overload." said Jules, watching the ritual happen. "Ok." replied Sasami, as she put the gloves on and the lightning was absorbed into the gloves that gave off silver sparks. "Now, a new lightning fist has been born." said Jules, looking at Sasami proudly. "Show us what you can do, Sasami." said James, as he and Jules moved out of her way. "Ok, but how?" asked Sasami, then she felt the gloves pulse and a presence entered her mind.

"My lady, just focus on throwing the silver lightning and we will send it out." said the gloves, as they charged up throwing silver sparks everywhere. "Ok, here I go." said Sasami, as she pulled her fist back and the glove started to shoot off lightning. Then she punched forward yelling with the gloves, "Heaven's Lightning!" and a large burst of silver lightning shot of the gloves and then turned into chain lightning striking the ground in multiple places. "Well, I guess your new pirate name is Heaven's Lightning, Sasami." said Jules, as he came out from behind the pillar with James. "That was wicked!" said James, as he got to Sasami. "Well, let's get back to camp. I bet Hilda will be worried." said Jules, as he started down the steps. "Hey, wait up for us, Jules!" yelled James and Sasami, as they chased after him. 'Thank you, gloves.' thought Sasami. "You're welcome my lady, but I do have a name. It's Tenchu." said the gloves, as the group ran down the stairs and back to the ship.

Chapter end: And the moral of today's story is….Insanity is the presence of a mind. Well, Je ne Tenkai of Chaos.


	5. Ch5: Heaven and Earth

**The unexpected pirate**

Sum: Ryoko had a partner in her space pirate days and he's back and…what do you mean he took Sasami?

I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Outlaw star

Chapter Five: Heaven and Earth 

---Hidden Heaven/_Dark Angel_---

"My lady, we've entered Hidden Heaven control space." said a nameless helmsman, as he looked at Masaki. "Enter at dock 12." said Masaki, as she got up and put on a belt that had two sabers attached to it.

Now, most people would think all space pirates would use laser swords, but not Masaki, because she charges her sabers with lightning. She's also not wearing her Jurai royalty clothes but clothes that befit a space pirate. She has on knee high leather boots with black pants and two belts. One for her swords and one for her gun. She also has on a blood red shirt with a black jacket over it with arm gauntlets over the sleeves.

Once they docked Masaki and a small group of guards went out on to the dock and were met by a green metal ball with arms and legs. "Well, well, well, Lightning Fist Masaki, what's an old dog like you doing here?" asked the ball. "Hello, Jingo, and talking about old dogs, shouldn't You be dead by now?" asked Masaki, as she walked up to Jingo. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I guess I should, Masaki." replied Jingo, as he shook Masaki's hand.

"Jingo, have you seen Jules lately?" asked Masaki, getting serous. "I was starting to wonder when you'd ask that. He's come and gone, but if your looking for your daughter, then I can tell you she's fine. I mean, she has to be fine, if she got James to carry bags of clothes for her." said Jingo, looking at the clipboard in his hand. "So, she has joined him?" asked Masaki, in a little shock. "It looks that way Masaki, here." said Jingo, as he handed her the clipboard to sign. "Oh, Masaki, don't worry, Hot Ice Hilda's with them, so, Jules won't do anything too stupid." said Jingo, trying to lift Masaki's spirits and it worked. "Hey, Jingo, do you know if anyone would know where they went?" asked Masaki, at Jingo's retreating form, "Jack Leviathan, and the barkeep at the Ryo-oh-ki bar, on the north side of town." yelled Jingo, as he left the dock.

"Ok, lets go." said Masaki, as she motioned for her guards to follow her. What she didn't know was that she would soon have valuable allies in finding Sasami.

---Hidden Heaven/ _The Washu _/Dock 13---

"Ok, so, where do we go from here, Ryoko?" asked Tenchi, as they got out onto the dock. "Well, we need to wait till the captain, Washu, signs in the ship, then we go to all the bars in town." said Ryoko, as she looked around for a dock attendant.

"What the hell? Is it becoming national pirate day? First Masaki, and now you, Ryoko." said Jingo, as he walked up to them. "Hello, Jingo." replied Ryoko, turning to face him. "Isn't this a little big for a group to hunt with, Ryoko?" asked Jingo, handing the clipboard to Ryoko. "We're hunting for the _Moonlight Dragon_. Have you seen it lately?" asked Ryoko, handing the clipboard to Washu. "You and everyone else, I mean the Catarl'Catarl army is after it, you're after it, Lightning Fist Masaki's after it, so is GP and the Mc'Dougalls." replied Jingo, as he got the clipboard back from Washu. "So, I take it Jules was here?" asked Ryoko, with a dead pan look. "Yeah, he was here, with some new girl too, but, get this, she's Lightning Fist Masaki's daughter." said Jingo, starting to walk away.

"Wait, did this new girl have light blue hair and pink eyes?" asked Ayeka, hoping that it wasn't her. "Yeah, she did, looked just like her mother at that age." replied Jingo, walking away. "Oh, no, Sasami, how could you?" asked Ayeka to her self.

---Jenson sector/ _Moonlight Dragon_---

"Sir, I'm picking up 20 GP cruisers." said Phineas, bringing up a screen that showed 20 dots closing in on the center. "Phineas, open a line to them." ordered Jules, as the rooms lights dimmed and two control sticks appeared next to Jules. "Yes, Sir." replied Phineas, as he opened a line.

"Captain Jules Nodachi, you are here by placed under arrest for kidnapping the second princess of Jurai." said the GP officer over the COM-link. Jules looked over to his right where Sasami was seating. "Umm…Sasami did I kidnapped you?" asked Jules, in an 'I'm confused' voice. "No, I kidnapped myself and snuck onto the _Moonlight_." replied Sasami, looking at Jules and making sure the GP officer saw her face, and he did. "So, there you have it, Mr. GP, I didn't take her, she did it on her own." said Jules, starting to look drunk. "Yeah, I came on my own." said Sasami, making the GP officer get flustered from not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I have to arrest you." said the GP officer, as he signaled all the other ships to move in to take the _Moonlight Dragon._ "Ok, if that how you want to play it! Phineas, extend the grappler arms!" said Jules, as the grappler arms extended from below the ship and armed them selves, one had a katana and the other had an uzi, and just as fast as combat started, it was over, with the GP officers calling for help. "Well, that was fun, but we have to meet up with Hilda at the Joson space station for supplies." said James, looking like he had almost died from laughing. "Right, Phineas, lock in the course." replied Jules, as he laid back. "Right away, Jules." came Phineas's reply as the _Moonlight Dragon _shot off into the endless void.

Chapter end: And the moral of today's story is…. Mimes should be shot on sight. Well, Je ne, Tenkai of chaos.


End file.
